


Air Mattresses and Broken Noses

by tabt_solskin



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Background Character Death, Broken Bones, Character(s) Slightly OOC, Crack Treated Seriously, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character(s), Post-Series, Randomness, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabt_solskin/pseuds/tabt_solskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Epsilon's sacrifice, everyone seems to have to share a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Mattresses and Broken Noses

**Author's Note:**

> On phone

Tucker doesn't know what god decided to be an asshole to him, but he was not okay with this. At all.

Sharing a freaking bed with Caboose, was not on his bucket list. He'd rather share a bed with Washington, mostly because he never slept anyway.

Although, there was always the chance that Wash planned this. As a way to get back at him, for having to check his rash. Or sleeping naked. Or not doing anything. Or-

Okay, there were a lot of reasons. But still, sharing a bed with Caboose? Was not cool. Tucker will forever hate this night.

He rips his armor off in anger, he doesn't understand why everyone else got to choose who they got to sleep with. Bow chicka bow wow.

Donut picked Sarge and Doc, Simmons picked Grif because Donut picked Sarge, Lopez ran off before Donut decided he wanted him too, and Carolina instantly gripped Wash’s arm and dragged him away. Leaving Tucker with Caboose.

It was complete and total bullshit.

He lays on the bed with a scowl on his face, deciding to face the wall so he doesn't have to look at the empty space beside him.

They weren't even real mattresses. They were fucking air mattresses. Which sucked. Even back in Blood Gulch they had actual beds, not the best, but they were real. Also, Blood Gulch had pillows. Chorus, does not.

And knowing Caboose, he'd make a huge deal out of it. Tucker was not looking forward to that. The darker man punches the wall in anger, only to yank his hand to his chest in pain.

He could almost hear Church laughing at him. But Church wasn't here, not anymore. Tucker's scowl deepens. Out of all of his friends, it had to be Church.

Church had to be the hero, and sacrificed himself for nothing. They could've made it, all of them. Right?

The aqua soldier sighed, and draws Epsilon's Greek letter onto the wall with his finger. He misses Church, so much. Too much.

He blinks, and turns onto his back. Might as well get comfortable, he'd rather be asleep when Caboose comes in. That'll keep the awkwardness away.

But, he's been having trouble sleeping lately. And he has no idea when the blue soldier will be back. He gives up.

It's sad, really. He's been giving up a lot lately. On a lot of things. He knows the others have too.

The Reds hang out willingly with each other, like it's their last moments together. Doc isn't much of a pussyfest anymore, he's more like O’Malley. Wash and Carolina train to much, and never eat or sleep enough. And Caboose… isn't that much of Caboose without Church.

He seems to understand that this time, Church won't be coming back.

Tucker freezes, when he hears the metal door open. That's also when he notices the tears pouring down his face, he wipes them away quickly, cursing his emotions.

Church wouldn't cry for him, if he was dead. So why should he?

“Okay, Mister Washingtub! I will be sure to do just that! Because… I know… what you just said!” Caboose yells to a figure in the doorway, which seems to be Washington.

Tucker only gets to see bleach blonde hair, tan skin covered with scars, and freckles before Washington is walking off saying, “I wasn't talking to you, Caboose!”

The darker man furrows his eyebrows, and bites his lip slightly. Huh, he never pegged Wash for a blonde. Maybe a… old guy with gray hair. Never really thought he'd have freckles either. The scars make sense though.

“Hello, Tucker!” Caboose exclaims, smiling brightly at the aqua soldier. Caboose wasn't wearing armor, Tucker wonders where it's at, but dismisses the thought immediately. He doesn't care.

“Hey, Caboose.” He replies, scooting closer to the wall, so the taller man would have more room.

It's quiet then, Tucker is yet again staring at the wall. And Caboose is exploring the room, which is empty except for the air mattress and a desk. Then, it's loud.

“Oh. My. God. Tucker! It's an air mattress! A air bed! Tucker, we can float! On air! While laying on it.”

The aqua soldier closes his eyes, and sighs loudly. This night will not be fun.

“Yeah, buddy. We can float.” He says softly, smiling at the blue armored man. Caboose smiles back, but his focus is mostly on the air mattress. It's weird.

“Uhh, ‘Boose? You okay, man? You seem kinda distracted.” Caboose doesn't even look at him. Okay, now this is 100% fucking weird, he needs to leave. Get far away from Caboose.

“I want to float, Tucker.”

The next thing that happens, scares the living shit out of the smaller man. Caboose takes three large steps, and flops onto the mattress, making Tucker launch into the air.

He will forever deny the screech that comes out of his mouth until the day he dies.

When he lands back onto the ground, it's not the bed he lands on. Or another person. It's the fucking floor and owowow everything hurts so much, to much, make it stop. It hurts.

His right arm is twisted under his back uncomfortably, and he definitely knows his left hand should not be in that direction.

“Tucker! Tucker, you flew! You flew so high, Tucker! I didn't know you could fly!” The darker man growls when he hears Caboose's voice. He's about to yell, but Caboose speaks before anything can get out. “Tucker? Tucker, are you okay?”

“I'm fine, Caboose. Help me up.” He demands, the larger man jumps off the bed to help him up. Well, less of that. More of picking him up.

Caboose lays the smaller man onto the bed, and lays next to him. The taller man wraps his arms around him, not saying a word.

“Thanks, Caboose.” Tucker whispers, Caboose smiles at him again. The aqua soldier closes his eyes, but then he feels something on his arm. He pushes whatever it is away, but it returns quickly.

He opens his eyes, and glares at what's on his arm. It turns out to be Caboose's hand, his fingers are moving up and down Tucker's Sangheili tattoos. It actually feels quite nice.

“What are you doing?” He asks, Caboose doesn't stop, he just continues to move his fingers. Tucker realizes the blue armored soldier is tracing his tattoos, making him wonder yet again, what he was doing.

“Where'd you get these?” Caboose ends up asking, ignoring his question completely. Tucker snorts, knowing Caboose got that from Church.

“They appeared on my hot body after I had Junior, same with my eyes. They used to be hazel. Fuckin’ cool, right?” Caboose nods in agreement, although, Tucker thinks Caboose doesn't know what he's agreeing to.

“What are you doing?” Tucker asks again, after Caboose continued to do what he was doing to Tucker's arm. It still felt nice, but it also felt wrong at the same time.

“My mother did this. To me, and my sisters. We could not sleep very well, she told us it's because we are not very smart. I never understood why… why sleep had to do with being smart. Do not worry Tucker, she loved us very much. This will help you sleep, Tucker. Pinky promise.” Caboose holds his pinky out, Tucker takes it after a moment of hesitation.

“Wait, so you think I'm not smart?” Tucker asks, scoffing. Caboose seems to think for a moment, before replying.

“... No… I think you're… very nice. Yes, you are very nice, Tucker.” Caboose speaks slowly, like he's afraid he'd say something wrong.

“You're such a dick!” Tucker exclaims, a teasing tone to his voice. “You totally think I'm stupid!” Caboose shakes his head.

“No. Tucker. You are nice. You are a nice person.” The aqua soldier lifts himself into a sitting position, it hurts, but he has to do it.

“You sure as hell know that I am not nice. I'm more like… that cat Fred from that game Wash plays. You know, the one with the cats? Yeah, I'm a fucking lady killer.”

“Silly Tucker, you do not kill ladies.” Caboose frowns, and sits up as well. Tucker's every movement follows up with pain, he groans. Caboose instantly grabs Tucker's hands.

“Dude, what the fuck? I need those.” Caboose shakes his head, and lays Tucker's hands in his lap.

“Use myself to keep you up.” He says, Tucker furrows his eyebrows in confusion. Caboose points to his forehead, and grabs Tucker's face to pull him closer. Both of their foreheads are leaning against each other's now.

The darker man decides to make the most of it, and leans further into Caboose. The other doesn't budge, just continues to rub his arms.

“Thank you, Caboose. Thank you.” Tucker's eyes slowly fall closed, and he feels sleep calling to him. Then, he hears Caboose’s breath hitch.

It's not a huge hitch, it's a softer one. Barely noticeable. The aqua soldier is about to ask what was wrong, but before he could, Caboose sneezed.

The soldier's head smacked against the others, and Tucker feels his head fly backwards into the wall.

What was it with Caboose hurting him? Is this how Church felt every time Caboose killed him? Tucker hopes not.

When he opens his eyes, his vision is blurred and he feels something liquidy running down his face.

Caboose is frowning, and rubbing his forehead. It has a red mark on it, probably from Tucker's head slamming into his.

“Caboose. I can barely see. What the fuck is in your head? Bricks?” Tucker snarks, Caboose makes a noise in his throat.

“Sorry, Tucker. I did not mean to hurt you.” He apologizes. Tucker closes his eyes, and leans his head against the wall. It was kind of sticky, which Tucker should be worried about. But he's not, he just wants to relax.

“Um… Tucker?” The darker man hums softly. He feels Caboose shift in front of him.

“You're bleeding.”

Tucker's hand flies to his face. His nose is indeed crooked, and it is indeed bleeding. Fuck. That sucks.

“Do you need me to get the scary doctor lady, Tucker?” It didn't take a genius to know that Caboose is talking about Doctor Grey, Tucker shakes his head quickly.

“Don't get her. I swear, if you get he-” Tucker gets cut off, when Caboose pulls him into his lap.

Tucker babbles questions that Caboose continuously ignores, much to Tucker's annoyance. The darker man quiets down soon enough, when his head starts to hurt painfully.

The wound on the back of his head doesn't hurt that much, only slightly damaged. But his nose, arm, and hand are all killing him. He groans.

“Umm, Tucker. I cannot feel my legs.” Caboose states awkwardly. It reminds him of when Church's legs were paralyzed, and Tucker had to try to fix it.

Church said they'd laugh about it later, they never did. Church also said he'd buy the younger man dinner, but that never happened either. Fucking bitch. Couldn't ever keep a promise.

“You better buy me dinner, asshole.” He laughs, Caboose gives him a confused look. Tucker shakes his head, dismissing whatever conversation that was about to happen.

Caboose continues to complain about his legs, and wiggles them every once and awhile. Tucker hisses in pain each time he does.

“Stop, dude. That hurts. Just, lay me back down. Yeah, like that. There ya go, buddy.” His brain is screaming at him to say bow chicka bow wow, but he shuts that down immediately.

He was not going to think about Caboose and him having sex. Ever. Nope, that's totally not happening.

Okay, maybe he thought about it once. Or twice. Or many many times. But he wouldn't act on it! Caboose is basically an overgrown child.

The said overgrown child smiles happily and mumbles into Tucker's shoulder, “Hey chicka bum bum.” The aqua soldier can't even be mad because fuck, Caboose's breath feels amazing on his neck.

“Dammit, Caboose.” Tucker mutters, a soft smile on his face. Caboose seems to pull the darker man closer.

“Sorry.” The blue armored man whispers against his jugular. And fuckfuckfuck, Caboose do that again. Tucker can't help the soft moan that flows out of his mouth.

The larger man looks up at him, eyebrows furrowed slightly. The smaller man let's out a weak breath, wishing he could control himself.

“Tucker. Did I hurt you, Tucker? Tucker.” Caboose repeats, getting louder each time he thinks the other man hasn't heard him. The smaller man shushes him quickly.

“I heard you, mm, Caboose.” The man nibbles on his lip. He's in so much pain, but Caboose is leaning over him and he just wants more.

The said man seems to realize that, sadly, and leans even closer to him once again. Tucker feels his breath catch in his throat, when Caboose's lips press against his. It felt so good.

When the larger man pulls away, Tucker chases after his lips, only to have pain shoot up his body. He groans.

“What was that for?” He decides to ask, leaning back down. Caboose licks his lips in wonder, distracting Tucker for a moment.

“I hear, from a lot of people… That touching lips with someone you care about is… Is good… I just, I wanted to show… I care. About you. Tucker.” Caboose stutters, shifting awkwardly when the words he's trying to say don't come out the way he wants them to. Tucker smiles softly, he thinks he loves this big dumb idiot.

“C’mere, ‘Boose.” He mumbles, Caboose instantly does so. “Do it again.” He orders, Caboose smiles and happily does so.

This was nice. Not the air mattress, or the broken nose, or whatever else was wrong at the moment. But this… This right here, Caboose kissing him. It felt… It felt right.

He just hopes no one will ruin it.

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks. Thoughts?


End file.
